


Goodbye in Many Languages [Podfic]

by glovered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/pseuds/glovered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye in Many Languages [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Goodbye in Many Languages](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147151) by sevenfists. 



Cover Art provided by [glovered (aka me!)](http://glovered.livejournal.com).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/%5bpodfic%5d%20Goodbye%20In%20Many%20Languages%20by%20sevenfists.mp3) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 00:18:00
  * [Podbook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/%5bpodfic%5d%20Goodbye%20In%20Many%20Languages%20by%20sevenfists.m4b) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 00:18:00

  
---|---


End file.
